Un texto pour toi
by Ash'Kagan
Summary: Traduction de "Texting Situations". Une histoire entièrement basée sur différentes conversations que Pepper et Tony ont par textos. Leur pré-relation et relation amoureuse.
1. Tâches de rousseur

Hola ! 8D

Je reviens avec une traduction d'une fiction anglaise. Je sais bien que mon autre fiction n'est pas finie mais c'est en cours croyez moi j'avance petit à petit. ^.^

J'ai beaucoup aimé celle-ci. C'est donc la traduction de Texting Situations de NCISVILLE. J'ai bien évidemment son accord pour traduire son œuvre.

Étant donné que c'est sous forme de textos entre Tony et Pepper, c'est relativement court, mais tout aussi agréable à lire croyez moi. Je serais rapide pour publier les quelques trentaines de chapitres déjà publiés par l'auteur, qui n'a pas finis d'écrire... Je sais que dans le texte original Tony ne prend pas la peine d'écrire tous les mots et textote vite fait, mais j'ai préféré le faire parler normalement.

Je suis désolée si certaines traductions sont mauvaises. :/

Bref, assez parlé je vous laisse apprécier. ;) Bon voilà, j'attends vos reviews ! :D

* * *

10 Août 2006

_Tony, j'ai dis non. Concentrez-vous maintenant._

**Combien de tâches de rousseur vous avez sur le visage ?**

_Tony concentrez-vous, maintenant._

**Je le suis. Sur la gauche vous en avez 28, vous pouvez vérifier.**

_Je voulais dire de prêter attention à cette réunion !_

**Oh non, surement pas.** **Vous êtes en colère.**

_Je ne suis pas en colère._

**Vos joues sont rouges.**

_Ça suffit._

**Oh aller Pep.**

**Pep.**

**Vous ne pourrez pas m'ignorer pour toujours Pep.**

**Pepper.**

**Très bien.**


	2. Burger King

La suiiite. Je l'avais dis c'est rapide. ;)

Bon j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le menu de Burger King. A l'origine c'était 2 BK stackers. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est "Gerbeurs"... J'ai dû improviser. Pareil pour la tarte aux pommes: c'est en fait une apple pie, et comme ca n'existe pas en France, il n'y a pas de traduction. J'ai pris ce qui s'en rapprochait.

* * *

**Hey Pepper, cette réunion était ennuyeuse hein ?**

_Vous parlez de celle où vous auriez dû être ?_

**Celle-là oui.**

_Oui, elle l'était. Bon faites vite. Vous voulez quoi ?_

**2 Menus Burger King, un cheeseburger, grandes frittes, grand Pepsi, milkshake aux Oréos, et une part de tarte aux pommes. **

_C'est écœurant et malsain Tony._

**Mais c'est trooooooooop bon !**

_Ce trop plein de "o" ne va pas arranger les choses._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous et Burger King ? On est seulement Jeudi et j'ai déjà dû y aller trois autres fois cette semaine._

**Je ne sais pas. Ce doit être ce qu'ils mettent dans leurs burgers.**

_Pourquoi n'aimez vous pas la nourriture saine, comme les carottes. _

**...**

_Ce n'est pas une chose rare. Les gens normaux mangent des légumes tous les jours. _

**Rooh... xD. Moi... Manger... Des légumes... Ah ah ! Oh Pep. Si vous aviez un job qui vous conviendrais ce serait actrice. Ah ah ! Mon dieu. J'avais besoin de rire !**

_-_- Ce sera tout Monsieur Stark ? _

**Oh... Elle me dit encore Monsieur Stark. Elle est en colère.**

_Je ne suis pas en colère. Bon, ce sera tout Monsieur Stark ?_

**:P Vous êtes en colère contre moi. Vous êtes si mignonne quand vous vous énervez. Ce sera tout Mademoiselle Potts.**


	3. Dinner d'anniversaire

31 Août 2008

**Hey Pep, je peux vous poser une question ?**

_Vous venez de le faire. _

**Toujours aussi pleine d'esprit Potts.** **Nan mais sérieusement, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?**

_Non sérieusement. Et vous venez de m'en reposez une._

**Arrêtez d'être difficile comme ca. C'est sérieux.**

_Vous ne connaissez même pas la definition de ce mot. _

**Oubliez ca.**

_Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony ?_

**Vous avez des plans pour les soirs a venir avant que je ne parte en Afghanistan ?**

_Pourquoi ?_

**J'aimerais vous inviter à dinner. Vous savez pour fêter votre anniversaire.**

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée Monsieur Stark._

**Pepper arr****ê**tez avec ca. Et ce n'est pas ce que vous croiyez.

_Oh vraiment ? Donc vous n'essaiyez pas de me donner un rendez-vous pour que je vous pardonne d'avoir ENCORE oublié mon anniversaire en espérant me trainer chez vous ? _

**Non. Oui. Non. Oui et Non.**

_Faites un choix Stark. _

**Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous croiyez. Et oui j'essaie de me faire pardonner d'avoir oubli****é, mais ce n'est pas un rancard. Ca ne peut ****ê**tre qu'une sortie entre amis.  


_Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne id__é_e. 

**Pourquoi pas ? J'essaie de faire quelque chose de bien.**

_Parce que vous êtes mon patron et m__ê_me si vous affirmez que ce n'est pas un rancard, les autres ne le verront pas comme ca et je refuse d'_ê_tre mise dans cette position.  


**Aller Pepper c'est juste un dinner.**

_Je suis d____é_sol___é_e mais non. Merci quand m_ê_me. Bon vol Monsieur Stark. 

**Pepper vous voulez bien arr_ê_ter avec ca oui ?**

_Autre chose Monsieur Stark ou ce sera tout ?  
_

**Ce sera tout, Mademoiselle Potts.**


	4. Bonheur de vivre

_Comment vous l'aurez deviné il s'agit du retour de Tony aux US après son "voyage" en Afghanistan. Ca promet. :D_

_Nous commencons tout d'abord avec un échange Pepper/Rhodey. Je ne me rappelais plus s'ils se tutoyaient ou pas dans les films, donc bon excusez moi si ce n'était pas le cas. ;)_

* * *

24 Novembre 2008.

_Comment va t-il ? Tu peux m'envoyer une photo ? Il est réveillé_ ? _Est-ce qu'il est gravemen_t _blessé ? Il a bu de l'eau ?_

_**Pepper on se calme. Il va bien. Oui je vais t'envoyer une photo. Non il s'est endormi pour quelques heures. Il a quelques égratinures et une dislocation de l'épaule. Donc dans l'ensemble tout va bien. Il aura seulement une écharpe a son épaule pour la soutenir quand tu le verras. Et oui je lui ai fait boire de l'eau avant qu'il ne s'endorme.**_

_Ah dieu merci. Dépêche toi et envoie moi cette photo. Je ne peux plus attendre. _

_**Okey, mais assis toi. Attends une seconde.**_

_Wow. Il a vraiment l'air... Mal en point. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ca auparavant. :(_

**_Hey Pep, tout va bien. Nous rentrons, il va s'en sortir._**

_Bien. Merci de m'avoir encore fait pleurer Rhodey. _

**_*sourire penaud* D_**_**é**_**_sol_**_**é**_**. **

_Est-ce que tu pourrais.. M'appeler ou m'envoyer un message quand il se réveillera, s'il te plait ?_

_**Bien sur. Dors bien Pepper, il est tard. Et ca te fera du bien.**_

_Merci._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

2h du matin.

**Est-ce que c'est encore le num****éro de la meilleure des assistantes au monde, Pepper Potts ?**

_Tony ?_

**Le seul et unique au monde b********é**b******é**. A moins que vous ne connaissiez quelqu'un d'autre avec le même pr**é**nom.

**Pepper ?  
**

**Vous ****ê**tes encore la ?

_Désolé__. Oui je suis la. :/__ Je suis si heureuse de vous entendre._******  
**

_******Est-ce que vous pleuriez ?**_

_Non.  
_

**Pepper.**

_Peut-__ê_tre bien.  


**...**

_Oui. Okey. Vous m'avez manqu__é, j'ai cru que vous __é_tiez mort. Je me suis permise de pleurer.  


**:/ Ne dites plus jamais que vous ne l'étiez pas. Vous m'avez manqué aussi Pep. Vous pourriez peut-****ê**tre m'envoyer une photo.

_Il est deux heures du matin, Tony. J'ai l'air d'une folle.  
_

**S'il vous plait. Que je puisse voir...**

_*soupir* Okey, laissez moi une minute.  
_

**Hey c'est la première fois que je vous vois sans votre maquillage et tout vos accessoires. C'est pas mal. Vous devriez vous detacher les cheveux plus souvent. Je suis d****é**sol**é, j'ai rat****é** notre dinner.

_Nous n'avions pas de dinner de prévu.  
_

**Alors je suppose qu'il va falloir que je rattrape ca. On dinnera aussitot que je serais rentr************é**.  


_D'accord mais a deux conditions.  
_

**N'importe quoi.**

_Premi__è_rement ce doit _ê_tre chez vous, et ensuite c'est moi qui cuisine.  


**Ca me va.**

_Bien._

**Vous m'avez vraiment manqu****************é** Pep. :/  


_Vous aussi Tony. Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.  
_

**Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler.**

_J'aimerais encore beaucoup parler avec vous Tony, croyez-moi, mais ca ne peut pas attendre plus tard ? Il est bientot trois heures maintenant et je commence a m'endormir. _

**Oh d'accord.** **Désolé. J'avais oubli********************é** le d******************é**calage horaire. Sur que ca peut attendre. C'******************é**tais sympa de parler avec vous Pep. Je vous texte dans quelques heures. 

_Merci. :) Et Tony, je suis heureuse que vous soyez en vie.  
_

**Moi aussi. :) Bye Pep. Dormez bien. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de changer mes draps. Rhodey m'a dit que vous aviez dormis dans mon lit, peu importe. ;)**

* * *

Annnnwww. *v* J'ai tout particuli_è_rement adoré la fin, avec les draps. *s'évanoui* Oui oui je suis sensible., o/


	5. Envie d'un baiser

Bonjooour 8D

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard ! O.O Mais j'ai eu de gros devoirs a rendre ce week end et j'ai eu du mal avec la traduction. Mais j'y suis finalement arrivée avec l'aide de K.I.T.T., Logan/Micha et Jane sans qui ce chapitre ne serait surrement pas la. o/ Bref ils se reconnaitront. Je leurs fait mille bisous. 3 :D

Vous je vous remercie et vous embrasse pour les follows et je remercie Sarah d'Emeraude pour ces reviews. :3 J'espère que vous ferez pareil. :)

Bon allez je vous laisse profiter.

Bon je vous avoue que des fois je comprend pas ce que l'auteur voulait dire et il passe d'un sujet a l'autre comme ca, c'est pas vraiment compréhensible, j'ai fais de mon mieux en tout cas. :S

* * *

13 Janvier 2009

**Hey Pep. :D**

_Je ne peux pas parler Tony._

**Vous venez de le faire ?**

_Je suis occupée._

**Et quand est-ce que vous serez libre ?**

_Et bien je suis surtout occupée avec votre conférence de presse, ou vous avez inconsidérément décidé de révéler au monde entier que vous étiez en fait Iron Man, et vous m'avez laissée seule le déluge d'emails, les appels, les plaintes et préoccupations de chaque personne vivant sur cette Terre dont je me fiche éperdument._

**Vous ne pouvez pas vous en moquer éperdument. Que vous en moquer indique que vous vous en souciez suffisamment pour vous en ficher. Bien sur l'intensité avec laquelle vous vous en fichez dépendrait de l'intensité avec laquelle vous vous en souciez.**

_Intensité 0. Et on ne peut pas faire inférieur à 0._

**C'est vrai. Si ça l'était. **

_Tony stop. Je suis occupée là. Je vous parlerais plus tard._

**D'accord. Bye Pep. :) Vous êtes la meilleure des assistantes. :D**

_Lèche-cul._

**Si seulement.**

_Excusez-moi ?!_

**Euh rien. Bye. Je vais vous laisser travailler.**

_Oh nan nan nan nan nan. Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça et partir comme ça. Expliquez maintenant._

**C'est assez explicite Pep.**

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

**Et nous en avons terminé. Bye !**

_Tony ! Revenez immédiatement ! Ne me faites pas descendre dans votre atelier !_

_Tony !_

_Je vous déteste !_

**:D Non c'est faux.**

_Si je vous hais._

**C'est juste la frustration d'avoir laissé passer votre chance de m'embrasser qui se refoule. :P**

_Je ne pense pas, pour votre information c'est vous qui êtes partis, pas moi. C'est donc vous qui avez passé votre chance de m'embrasser, pas que je me suis attardée sur ça ou rien hein. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation plus tôt, et nous savons qui a gagné. Donc si vous voulez vraiment en parler à nouveau, je suis déjà partie. _

**Je pensais que vous étiez occupée Pep. C'est quoi ce soudain temps libre ?**

_Parce que nous mettons les choses au clair même si ça me met en retard._

**Mettre quoi au clair ?**

_Vous venez juste de dire que vous vouliez m'embrasser !_

**Non, c'est vous qui avez dit ça.**

_Non c'est faux !_

**Je vous ai entendu dans mon esprit. )**

_Vous délirez._

**Pssh non. Pep je ne faisais que déconner.**

_Oh vraiment ?_

**Yep. Vous êtes la seule qui le prend à la lettre près.**

_Donc vous dites que ce qui s'est passe sur le toit était un coup de chance ?_

**Non, non ça ne l'était pas oh.**

_Alors d'après ce que vous venez de répondre vous ne voulez pas m'embrasser._

**Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas okey ! Je ne veux pas vous blesser !**

_Maintenant dites-moi la vérité !_

**Je vous veux okey ! C'est ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, je vous veux ! Et je voulais vous embrasser mais je sais aussi que je ne veux pas le faire si ça peut vous blesser. **

_Bon on va juste oublier et oublier pour toujours ce qui vient d'arriver._

**Si c'est ce que vous voulez.**

_Oui._

**D'accord. Cela ne s'est jamais produit.**

_Bien. Je vais aller travailler maintenant._

**Bien.**


	6. Bloqué

Bon aller, encore un autre que j'ai particulièrement adoré ! :D

* * *

14 Juillet 2009

**Et maintenant ?**

_Non._

**Aller Pepper.**

_Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler avec vous de ca par textos._

**Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'avez jamais dit pourquoi.**

_A cause de la réunion du sénat !_

**Quoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal !**

_J'ai tout fait pour vous défendre mais vous vous étiez vraiment un idiot sur ca hein ?_

**Oh aller Pep. C'est lui qui a commencé !**

_Je m'en fiche vous auriez pu être le plus grand de tous._

**:P Je le suis probablement.**

_Vraiment. -_- Je ne peux pas croire que vous y êtes allé. _

**:P**

_Maintenant je ne vous parle plus._

**Vous y êtes obligé. Je suis assis juste à côté de vous. **

_Je m'en fiche, je sais très bien vous ignorer. D'ailleurs je vais commencer maintenant._

**Aller Pep.**

**Regardez votre téléphone.**

**Vous savez que vous le voulez.**

**Peppy Pep Pepper**

**Ah ah Peppy. C'est marrant. Vous savez je peux prétendre avoir une conversation avec vous là. **

**Dernière chance Pep.**

**Très bien.**

**Oh Tony, vous êtes juste le plus bel homme sur Terre.**

**Je sais. Merci Pepper pour l'avoir finalement admis. C'est une première étape.**

**Oh et bien je veux vous dire aussi que je vous aime bien.**

**Aimer comme aimer ?**

**Comme aimer.**

**Je le savais.**

**Je suis juste effrayée à l'idée de l'admettre mais je veux vraiment vous embrasser**

**Et bien, nous sommes deux chère Pepper. Ça vous dit d'aller diner quelque part quand on sera rentré ? Mandello, c'est un Italien plutôt chic, pas mal.**

**Comme un rendez-vous ?**

**Pas comme un rendez-vous. Plutôt un rancard.**

**Oh mon… Oui. J'adorerais aller à un rancard avec un homme sexy tel que vous.**

**Donc vous dites qu'on a quelque chose ?**

**Oui.**

_Okey je vais vous arrêter maintenant. Et je vais bloquer votre numéro._

**:D Je savais que vous ne pouviez pas me résister. :)**

_La personne que vous voulez joindre à actuellement choisit de bloquer les appels et messages entrants provenant de votre numéro._

**Bien joué Potts.**


	7. A plus tard ?

Oh... My... Gosh... Allez-y, tuez moi x.x

Oui je sais, plus d'un mois d'inactivité... Déjà je n'avais plus d'ordinateur fin septembre et je rentrais d'Australie. Fin bref j'étais pas vraiment bien la première semaine. Plus problèmes familiaux, les cours, bla bla bla bla... *renifle*. Bon d'accord j'aurais pu venir plus tôt, mais j'ai eu un coup de blues. Yep ça arrive.

Pour me faire pardonner je vous donne le chapitre suivant, tout frais. 8D Et vous pouvez me taper autant que vous le voudrez je vous offre mon corps... Enfin... Mon dos hein... :P

En revanche bonne nouvelle ! Qui dit retour en France dit clavier avec accents ! OH YEAH ! Ça fait du bien croyez moi. é.è

J'essaie de me dépêcher pour poster la suite. °°

Breffouille. :P Enjoy it, j'attends vos reviews. :3

* * *

_Mandy a dit que vous aviez appelé ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_

**Parler. Vous n'êtes pas venue depuis que Natalie a commencé à travailler. Je ne vous vois presque plus.**

_Parce que je suis CEO Tony. C'est mon travail d'être ici à travailler, pas celui de Mandy._

**Message reçu. Quand revenez-vous ?**

_Je ne reviens pas. _

**Pas même pour mon anniversaire ?**

_Nous verrons._

**S'il vous plait. :) Ça me manque de ne plus vous voir tous les jours. **

_Je suis sûre que le point de vue de Natalie comble mon absence. _

**:( Ce n'est pas vrai Pep. Je pensais que vous me connaitriez mieux que ça après avoir travailler ensemble pendant 10 ans.**

_Non. Je travaillais pour vous. Il n'y a eu aucun travail ensemble Tony. J'ai fait tout et n'importe quoi pour vous, ce que vous étiez supposé faire ou ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire._

**:( Désolé.**

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous excusez maintenant ?_

**Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que maintenant je suppose. **

_Je dois retourner travailler Tony. _

**Très bien. A plus tard, j'espère. J'aimerais bien. :)**


	8. Le baiser

é.è vous avez vu je comble mon retard. Enfin j'essaie tant que je peux encore...

Enfin voilà celui là fait parti de mes préférés. *Q* Je les trouve supers charmant et décidément supers attachants *-*

Je me suis permise de changer le titre du chapitre en revanche.

* * *

**Hey beauté. :)**

_*émoticône roll* Salut Tony._

**Comment ça va ?**

_Depuis votre dernier coup d'oeil sur moi il y a 10 minutes sur le toit ? Terrifique. _

**:D Le meilleur baiser et à jamais !**

_*émoticône roll* Okay._

**Non mais vraiment, c'était fantastique !**

_Et bien merci. Vous n'étiez pas trop mal non plus dans votre genre. _

**:P Je sais.**

_Quel gamin. Surtout comment vous envoyez vos messages._

**Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ma façon d'écrire ? (*)**

**__**_J'ai l'impression de parler avec un ado._

**C'est plus simple que d'écrire tous ces mots.**

_"Vous" n'est pas un long mot, pas plus que "est" ou "vois" ou "de"._

**Peut importe. Je ne vais pas vous laisser gâcher mon humeur interstellaire !**

_Celle dans laquelle je vous ai poussé ?_

**En effet. :D**

_Alors, qu'est ce que nous sommes Tony ?_

**Et bien j'espère que maintenant nous sommes en couple. Vous savez les rancards. Petite-amie, petit-copain.**

_Euh je ne me rappelle pas que vous m'ayez demandé. _

**Plus personne ne demande Pep.**

_Et bien aujourd'hui quelqu'un le fait._

**Bien. Pepper Potts, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur d'être la seule femme dans ma vie ? **

_Et bien dis comme ça,... Oui. :)_

**Ah ah j'ai eu le droit à un oui et un smiley. Je dis que c'est à cause de la fête. Quand est-ce que vous rentrez ?**

_Demain._

**Alors allez-vous enfin venir dîner avec moi ? En public, main dans la main, peut-être un baiser ou deux.**

_Ça sonne bien. Vous pouvez venir me chercher à huit heures à mon appartement. :)_

**Je serais là.**

_Oh et Tony..._

**Oui amour ?**

_Je suis plus lilas que roses. ;)_

**Comment saviez-vous ?**

_Parce que je vous connais._

**:) Je suis heureux que vous soyez celle qui me connait aussi bien.**

_:) Moi aussi. Il se fait tard et ce fut une soirée très mouvementée. Je vais aller récupérer un peu de sommeil._

**D'accord. Bonne nuit Pepper.**

_Bonne nuit Tony. Soyez prudent avec l'armure. _

**Toujours Pep, toujours. :)**

_:)_

* * *

**(*) **Dans le texte d'origine Tony utilise le language sms et n'écrit pas tous les mots.


End file.
